Jovem e Bela
by Tay DS
Summary: "Você ainda irá me amar quando eu não for mais bela e jovem?" Songfic. Oneshot.


**Nome: **Jovem e bela

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação:** T

**Sinopse:** _Você ainda irá me amar quando eu não for mais bela e jovem?_ Songfic. Oneshot.

**Disclaimers: **Frozen e A Origem dos Guardiões não me pertencessem, e sim à Disney e DreamWorks... Até porque, se me pertencessem, eu teria tornado canon esse ship. A música Young and Beautiful também não me pertence, e sim a cantora Lana zzz Del Rey, da qual faz parte da trilha sonora de O Grande Gatsby.

**Nota de Autora: **Então povo bonito! Não resisti ao ship e voltei ao crossover de fandons! Tenho tantas ideias pra eles ultimamente, mas saudades tempo de colocá-las no papel (ou no word, whatever). Se bem que pra essa eu arranjei tempo de onde não tinha. Mas com a Dri Swan incentivando, você acaba dando um jeito. Dedico essa fic a ela, que me aturou enquanto escrevia e fez o favor de betar pra mim. Amo você flor, saiba disso. E bem, pelo menos posso dizer que consegui ouvir uma música da Lana zzz sem conseguir dormir no processo. É uma letra bonita e meio que tem a ver com o ship, de certa forma. Espero que gostem da fic ao menos. See ya!

**x-x-x**

**Jovem e bela**

Aquele era mais um aniversário. Contudo, o primeiro desde que se tornara rainha. O primeiro desde que não tinha mais medo. O primeiro em que não passava trancada em seu quarto, escondendo-se do resto do mundo. E Anna insistia em fazer uma festa, mesmo que Elsa dizia não querer.

Estava deitada em sua cama de dossel, passando o dedo levemente pelo seu lençol, pensativa. Os seus conselheiros viriam. Amigos de reinos vizinhos viriam. Até a estranha família de Kristoff, o marido da caçula, estaria lá. Soltou um suspiro.

- Não sei por que está tão triste. – uma voz masculina vinha da janela. – Hoje é um dia importante. O _seu_ dia importante.

- Jack. – a loira abriu um sorriso. – Não estou muito animada para festas.

- Não é motivo para essa cara triste. – o rapaz se aproximou e se sentou na ponta da cama. – Sua irmã quer que você comemore.

- Você estará lá?

- Sempre estarei. Porque acha que estou aqui?

- Você tem andado sumido. Achei que...

- Apenas ocupado com algumas coisas. Mas isso não importa agora. – ele deu de ombros. – Então, vai me dizer a verdadeira razão para essa sua cara triste?

- Nenhuma...

Elsa encarou Jack Frost. Mais um ano havia se passado para ela. E tudo estava ótimo. Ninguém do reino a odiava ou a temia. Aquele menino de gelo que tanto a ajudara estava de volta. E por qual motivo ainda não estava animada?

Percebeu que não sabia tanto sobre o rapaz à sua frente. Os olhos azuis tão intensos e amáveis para ela. Os cabelos grisalhos sempre desarrumados. O rosto jovem. As mesmas feições de uma década atrás. Como ele não envelhecia?

- Você tem uma data especial Jack? – e viu o outro arquear a sobrancelha. – Digo, você tem uma data de aniversário? Quantos anos você tem?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Jack Frost era um guardião. Imortal. E fazia tanto tempo que era apenas um garoto normal. Quantas décadas havia se passado? Podiam ter sido séculos e ele não saberia dizer. Não se lembrava de muitas coisas de sua vida antes do Homem da Lua o escolher.

- Não sei... Quer dizer, eu costumava ter uma, mas... – e olhou para a moça, cujos olhos azuis o fitavam curiosos. – Faz tanto tempo!

- Desde que eu era criança... Você ainda tem a mesma aparência. O que você é Jack Frost? Sempre tive medo de perguntar. Não sabia se tinha o _direito_ de fazer essa pergunta... Mas você é mais do que um simples menino de gelo, não é?

- Elsa de Arendelle, depois de tantos anos, eu sinto muito por não me apresentar. Sou Jack Frost, um guardião escolhido pelo Homem da Lua. Meu trabalho é proteger as crianças.

Elsa ficou surpresa. Não sabia quem era o Homem da Lua, tampouco qualquer história sobre guardião. Entendeu porque ele sumia por tanto tempo. Entendeu porque ele fizera de tudo por ela anos antes. Ela era uma _criança_. E agora, o que Elsa era?

A moça trouxe as pernas para junto de si e as abraçou, apoiando a sua cabeça sobre o joelho. Aquele aniversário... Ela estava envelhecendo. Chegaria a hora que ele não iria mais vê-la. Iria _abandoná-la_. Ele era imortal, enquanto a loira não passava de uma menina comum.

- Elsa?

- Não Jack. Não agora. – a moça murmurou, escondendo o rosto. – Por favor, me deixe sozinha um pouco, sim?

O rapaz apoiou seu cajado no chão e subiu mais na cama. Ajoelhou-se de frente para a garota. Tocou em sua mão, mas sentiu que ela se retraía.

- Não me afaste Elsa. Por favor. De novo não...

- Afastá-lo de mim? Você vai acabar me deixando mesmo.

- Deixá-la? Nunca! Elsa, eu te fiz uma promessa. Não vou abandoná-la. Jamais.

- Você protege crianças... Já não sou uma faz um bom tempo. E você é imortal, não é? Logo eu serei velha e morrerei. Não passarei de uma vaga lembrança.

- Não me importa que você seja mortal. Olhe para mim.

Jack tocou no rosto da loira, percorrendo seus traços até alcançar seu queixo, onde o segurou. Ele sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu de volta. Quase podia achar que tudo daria certo no fim. Que ele nunca, de fato, iria deixá-la.

- Criança ou não, eu sempre estarei com você.

O rapaz se aproximou mais ainda dela. A loira apenas observou, enquanto sentia seu corpo se afundar novamente no colchão, com as costas se apoiando na cabeceira da cama.

- E sabe por que eu nunca poderia deixá-la? – o rapaz perguntou num sussurro.

- Por quê? – a moça questionou, também com a voz baixa.

- Porque eu sempre irei amar aquela menina do gelo.

Então Jack Frost a beijou. Elsa não o afastou, nem se retesou ao contato. Seus braços se apoiaram sobre os ombros dele e trouxe-o mais para perto, com seus dedos afundando nos fios brancos.

O rapaz sorriu sob os lábios dela, tão macios quanto da primeira vez que havia experimentado. Ele podia sentir os sentimentos da moça transbordando. O medo de ser esquecida por ele, a tristeza de perceber que envelheceria. Mas também o amor que ela sentia por ele.

- Elsa... – ele sussurrou o nome dela, ainda sem abrir os olhos, sentindo sua respiração. – Eu te amo. Saiba disso.

Ela sorriu como nunca havia sorrido. Beijou-o mais uma vez e desejou que o tempo congelasse. Que aquele momento pudesse ser eternizado. Mas os poderes de ambos havia limitações. Nada duraria para sempre. Porém, fariam valer a pena.

- Acho que está na hora de se arrumar para a sua festa, não? – Jack questionou quando se separou dela um pouco e abriu os olhos para encará-la.

- Não quero festas. Quero ficar aqui. – a loira falou, desviando o olhar por um momento, como se lembrasse do que a aguardava.

- Vamos Elsa. Vai ser divertido. Além do mais, se você não for, não poderá ver o presente que irei te dar.

- Presente? – a outra arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Nos vemos mais tarde?

A outra riu e acabou assentindo. Sabia bem que Jack não lhe diria nada.

Observou o rapaz sair da cama e pegar o cajado. Acenou em despedida e foi até a janela, de onde se jogou para ganhar o céu da manhã de Arendelle.

Ainda teria tempo até o baile de gala que sua irmã havia preparado. Perguntou-se o que Jack Frost estaria planejando. Vindo dele, alguma brincadeira possivelmente. Riu levemente ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

Elsa se espreguiçou e deixou a cama. Tomou seu banho demoradamente. Pegou o vestido que Anna havia dado a ela de presente para usar em seu aniversário. Não podia negar que a irmã caçula tinha bom gosto. O vestido era azul claro, quase branco, como gelo, com o busto justo e a saia solta, rodada e levemente armada. As mangas cobriam apenas os braços e era de um tecido claro, quase transparente.

Após se ver vestida, ela arrumou os cabelos em uma trança de lado cuidadosamente. Quando prendia a ponta do cabelo, ouviu alguém bater à porta. Apenas informou para entrar, encarando a entrada através do reflexo do espelho.

- Elsa – Anna a chamou e ao observar a irmã arrumada, ela ficou boquiaberta. – Você está magnífica... Maravilhosa...

- Anna...

- Certo, desculpe. Os convidados a esperam. Está tudo tão animado! – a mais nova falava com uma excitação quase infantil. – Fico feliz que tenha feito uma festa.

- Você quer dizer que fica feliz em ter insistido para que eu fizesse uma?

- Tanto faz. – caçula deu de ombros. – Só falta uma coisa agora.

A jovem se aproximou e pegou a coroa dourada com pedras que pareciam gelo encrustado e colocou delicadamente sobre os cabelos loiros da mais velha. Ambas olharam para o reflexo e Anna abraçou a mais nova.

- Papai e mamãe ficariam tão orgulhosos da gente.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Elsa sorriu.

As duas deixaram o quarto de mãos dadas. Anna contava sobre alguns detalhes do que havia acontecido naquele dia, enquanto a mais velha ria das histórias.

Ao alcançarem o salão, a mais nova pediu para que a outra esperasse enquanto iria anunciá-la. Em uma questão de minutos, Elsa se via em meio a centenas de pessoas. Lembrava-se de algumas que estavam em sua coroação, outros eram apenas cidadãos de Arendelle, além de seus próprios conselheiros.

Caminhou vagarosamente até o trono que antes havia pertencido aos seus pais. Olhou para todos os convidados e respirou fundo. Não havia o que temer naquele momento.

Pronunciou algumas palavras de agradecimento e brindou ao seu dia. Acenou para que os músicos começassem e observou pensativa os convidados dançarem a uma música alegre.

Por um momento, perguntou-se onde Jack Frost estaria. Ele disse que viria. Queria poder vê-lo. Queria poder segurar sua mão ou beijá-lo mais uma vez. Lembrou-se do rapaz em sua cama naquela manhã cedo, prometendo que jamais iria abandoná-la.

- Senhorita Elsa de Arendelle?

Uma voz tirou a loira de seus pensamentos. Tratava-se de um rapaz vestido numa roupa de gala. Era estranho vê-lo. Porém, os cabelos grisalhos jamais conseguiriam ficar impecáveis. Ela riu.

- O que tem de tão engraçado? Esta roupa não é ideal? – Jack questionou um pouco constrangido.

- Não é isso. – a moça sorriu. – Senhor Frost, você está magnífico.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso dela. Pegou algo do bolso de sua calça e estendeu para ela. Tratava-se de uma caixa feita com um material que brilhava como gelo. E de fato era gelo. Podia ver a curiosidade e a surpresa nos olhos azuis dela.

- Para combinar com o vestido.

E ao abrir a caixa, havia um colar com um pingente prata em formato de fractal. Uma pedra no centro, que parecia com gelo, repousava no centro.

- Jack...

- Use-o. Ele espera por isso.

Elsa sorriu e acenou para que ele se aproximasse e pudesse colocar o colar. O metal frio do pingente tocou a sua pele enquanto ele o prendia em seu pescoço.

- É para que possa se lembrar de mim.

- Não precisaria disso para se lembrar do meu menino de gelo.

- Mas eu ainda insisto.

Ela assentiu e riu discretamente.

Uma música mais calma começou a tocar. A melodia era quase triste e trazia uma sensação quase que nostálgica que fazia Elsa se lembrar de quando Jack vinha visitá-la quando criança para tentar ajudá-la a controlar seus poderes.

- Poderia me conceder a honra desta dança? – Frost questionou e estendeu a mão para ela.

Ela apenas assentiu e tocou em seus dedos. Ele a puxou para próximo ao centro do salão. Segurou a cintura dela, enquanto a jovem pousava uma de suas mãos sobre seu ombro. Elsa não sabia se Jack Frost dançava, mas não havia preciso questionar. Ele era cuidadoso, guiando-a com calma e sempre a olhando nos olhos, passando confiança no que estava fazendo. O rapaz sorriu e a moça retribuiu.

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, a loira saberia que seu menino de gelo sempre estaria lá por ela para acalmá-la, ajudá-la a dormir ou até mesmo para uma dança em seu aniversário.

- Você ainda irá me amar quando eu não for mais jovem e bela? – a loira perguntou num sussurro.

- Eu sempre vou te amar Elsa. Não importa se irão se passar cinquenta ou cem anos. Você sempre será a _minha_ menina do gelo. E eu _jamais_ vou esquecê-la.

- Eu também sempre te amarei Jack, meu menino de gelo.

Ele sorriu e a beijou com carinho, sem se importar que todos os convidados a sua volta pudesse olhar. Ela se conteve para não recuar diante da timidez de beijá-lo em público. Contudo, percebeu que não se importava, incentivando-o a continuar em frente .

Com Jack Frost ao seu lado, Elsa não precisaria sentir medo de nada. Nem da velhice, nem do esquecimento.


End file.
